1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle front structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. Hei. 10(1998)-203413 discloses a vehicle front structure including: an air box connected between a pair of front pillars; a hood ledge having a closed section structure and extending frontward from a part of the front pillar at the level of the air box; and a strut housing provided on the inner side in the vehicle transverse direction of and adjacent to the hood ledge.